


A Demon's Song

by EnderDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Sans and Reader are Soulmates, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDragon/pseuds/EnderDragon
Summary: Sans finds his soulmate in his dreamThis will be a Twoshot of sorts





	A Demon's Song

Leaves shuttered as the wind pushed them violently. Why it was so windy, the short skeleton was unsure but he knew something was fishy about this. He looked up only to find no source of light. No sun, no moon, no stars. Just an inky blackness that seemed to stretch on forever. It made him wonder how he could even see everything around him. The skeleton jumped when something warm and wet made contact with his feet.

He regretted ever looking to see what it was.

He was walking in what seemed to be a path made entirely of blood. It was thick, fresh, and his slippers and socks sucked it up like sponges. The skeleton's eye sockets widened and the white dots for his eyes were almost non existent. He honestly expected Chara to come out of nowhere and torment him but nobody came. He was all alone in a blood soaked forest. At least, that's what he thought.

 

"Blood, blood, blood, all they want is blood."

The voice sang soft and clear, but there was something demonic in its tone. Regardless, the skeleton ran towards the voice in hopes of finding a way out of the forest.

"All they want is pain, all they want is blood."

Strangely, the blood at the skeleton's feet seemed to rise. He pushed onward anyway.

"Pain, pain, pain, all I hear are screams, all I hear is pain."

Loud screams suddenly filled the silence of the forest causing the skeleton to collapse. He curled into himself and covered up where his ears would be in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

"Blades, blades, blades, blades in their arms, blades in their legs."

His soul pounded against his ribs, fear consuming him as cracks formed around his right eye socket.

"Blades, blades, blades, now all I see is blood, now all I hear is pain."

The skeleton jumped at the feeling of a gentle hand wiping away his tears and when he looked to see who it was, he was shocked.

"Save, save, save, save all of the souls, save them from the pain."

It was a girl with long, white hair and blood red eyes. At her side was a sword that emitted the same dark power that she gave off. She ran her hand over his right eye socket, the cracks slowly melding together leaving behind black lines that were in the shape of a thorn covered rose.

"Save, save, save, save all of the souls, save them from the pain."

The screams faded away along with the pain. The girl smiled and the skeleton opened his mouth and sang.

"S-save, save, save, save all of the souls, save them from the pain."

 

His eyes snapped open and he gripped his white shirt tightly, almost ripping it. It was all just a dream? He almost couldn't believe it...  
Until he was suddenly face to face with the same girl from his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to turn this Oneshot into a Twoshot? let me know in the comments below! I also would love to hear your opinions about this as well! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems a bit rushed :/


End file.
